Fanfiction SuperStar Contest
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: Yep... It's a Fanfiction SuperStar Contest with all the Maple Story authors. The one who wins gains 10 thrillion dollars, while the others meet an unfortunate fate: Death. Contestants include Crappishh and RFB etc. COMPLETED!
1. The authors arrive

**(A/N) **

**You heard the title and the description! Yes, the Fanfiction SuperStar Contest is on, Maple Story style! Featuring your favourite Maple Story fanfic writers!!! Thanks to Gonrod who gave me this idea with one of his stories, so I'm gonna put him in peril, I mean, in the story too, (chuckles evily(is there even such a word?)). So, let the horror, I mean, story begin! **

Everyone cheered as the host, a mere 10-year-old boy appeared. He smiled as the audience chanted his Fanfiction username, "Pokeshipper99! Pokeshipper99!"

This was the Fanfiction SuperStar Contest, and he was the host. In this contest, everyone's names are unknown, and they were known by their Fanfiction usernames.

"Thank you, thank you." Pokeshipper99 bowed and grabbed a list from a man, who bowed and walked off. "Okay… Here are the contestants…"

"First in line, we have DNA, or DarnedNoob!!! Let's give a round of applause for him!!!!!" Pokeshipper99 shouted, as a boy with a black suit and khaki pants appeared, listening to an MP3. "Hey everyone." DarnedNoob waved, as he went over.

"Next up… RFB, Randomness From Boredom!!! Let's give a round of applause for the world's greatest maple humor stories author!!!" Pokeshipper99 shouted, and the audience cheered, especially a random guy holding a sign that said 'RFB ROCKS'.

RFB appeared, flashing everyone a smile. Surprisingly, he was wearing a tennis jersey with a tennis racket in his hands. He ran over to Pokeshipper99 and whispered to him. "Why the hell did you choose now? I was in the middle of tennis practice!"

Pokeshipper99 ignored RFB and continued to read, ahem, yell out the names of the people on the list.

"Next we have Crappishh, the Fanfiction Challenge Organizer!" Pokeshipper99 screamed, and a surprised but happy girl with a school uniform and a basketball emerged. "Hello hello! Wow, I managed to skip class because of this!" she grinned, and went to sat down beside RFB. "Tennis?" she noted, and RFB turned away with embarrassment.

"Next up, the boss of , Gonrod!!!" Pokeshipper99 flashed a giant smile at the audience, but Gonrod wasn't smiling. Pokeshipper99 noticed he was wearing a random crazy police suit and had a gun in his hands.

"What's up with the fashion show?" Pokeshipper99 chuckled. Gonrod glared at Pokeshipper99 madly, and screamed at him, "my headquarters is being attacked! Didn't I say that on my profile?!! I was attacked by a big monster with assault rifles… shotguns… and…"

"Whatever." Pokeshipper99 shooed him off and began reading the next name out.

"And the last contestant! Give a cheer for the author who wrote this random crappy story that involved some kind of Chosen Mage and Chosen Bowman, pocketvampy! Woo hoo!!" Pokeshipper99 screamed, and a girl appeared.

Pocketvampy was also wearing a school uniform. She scowled at Pokeshipper99 and yelled, "I haven't finished writing the last chapter of The Ultimate, noob! Why did you summon me here so fast?!" she screamed angrily, and Pokeshipper99 let out a soft chuckle.

"Time to proceed to the first level of our contest!"

**(A/N) So, we're finished with this chapter. Let me let you in on it, the first level will be a Story Contest. The authors have to select a story they have written to submit and then Pokeshipper99 will decide which one is the stupidest. The author of that stupidest story will be kicked out of this contest. If the people involved in this contest doesn't say what story they want to submit, I'll choose for them. Maple Story stories only, kayy? Thanks for reading! **


	2. The First Challenge: Story Contest

**(A/N) **

**Okay, so RFB and Crappishh has picked their stories. The others will get their stories picked for them; I just couldn't wait anymore. **

"…The story contest!!" Pokeshipper99 yelled. "Story contest?" everyone gawped. "Yes, hot chicks." Pokeshipper99 nodded triumphantly. "Hot chick? I am so not a hot chick!! For your info, I'm very male." DarnedNoob and Gonrod said together.

"Whatever. So, lets start with RFB. You must have read the instructions of this contest on the last chapter's note right?" Pokeshipper99 said. "Yes I have." Randomness nodded cheerfully. "I present to you, Dude, You Aren't In Maple Story!"

"Very touching. Next!" Pokeshipper99 called.

"Me me me!" Crappishh roared, and she galloped out. "Very horse-like. Now, what story did you…" Pokeshipper99 started, and Crappishh screamed at the top of her lungs, "House in Ludibrium Village!"

Pokeshipper99 backed away. "That one? The horror movie? I mean, story?" he asked, his eyes wide in fear. "Yes yes! That one!! The one with the grandfather clock, you know?" she grinned, as she backed out. Next came a spiky-haired DarnedNoob.

"What did you do to your hair?" Pokeshipper99 gasped. "I emptied all the gel in my bottle on it." he said coolly. "Well, I'll choose Prologue. It's my best story!" DarnedNoob boasted. "Whatever. Get lost." Pokeshipper99 commanded, and DarnedNoob went to take his seat.

Gonrod was next. He trekked to Pokeshipper99 with a smile. "You're still the most polite, Gonrod. What story's up for this one?" Pokeshipper99 asked. "You should know, right? It's A Tale of Two Mushrooms." Gonrod said proudly. "The romance one? Great try." he snorted, as Gonrod walked away.

"Hi!" Pocketvampy grinned, as the girl took her place in front of Pokeshipper99. "Let me guess, you're choosing The Ultimate, right?" Pokeshipper99 guessed. So far, it was her best story, compared to her other story, Trapped, Another Maplestory Virtual World.

"Nope. This time it's Trapped, Another Maplestory Virtual World. I don't wanna get booed at if my best story goes per-cha!" she explained, as she went back and hopped onto her seat.

"Alright contestants and the beloved audience!! The results will be out an hour later! The one who has lower than 80 marks must go through a lifetime of torture before they're allowed to leave!" Pokeshipper99 announced. All the contestants shuddered, but the audience cheered even louder.

_**An hour later **_

RFB had been hanging out with Crappishh at the back, talking about basketball and martial arts when a trapdoor opened and they fell into it, screaming.

The others, Gonrod, DarnedNoob and pocketvampy, had been fighting the audience after one of them insulted pocketvampy. A trapdoor also opened beneath them, and they fell under.

The five contestants clonked onto the contest ground. "Sorry for the rude interruption, but I thought you would like to see your results." Pokeshipper99 grinned, as he threw papers around.

"What the hell can you believe it? I got 100 marks!" Randomness shrieked, looking at the paper. "Yeah, I really laughed at your story. So I decided to tick it with a one and two zeros behind." Pokeshipper99 murmured.

"Lucky you. I got 90 marks!" Crappishh announced. "Hey, be glad you didn't get kicked out. Wonder who was the unlucky guy?" Randomness wondered.

"Woo. I got 75 marks." Pocketvampy said with a flashy smile.

"83 marks!" Gonrod grinned.

"What the… 57 marks! What's the meaning of …" DarnedNoob started, but suddenly, a trapdoor opened and he screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell in.

"A locked room filled with dozens of flesh-eating rats will do him good." Pokeshipper99 said cheerfully, as if nothing had happened. "Congratulations to our surviving contestants!

**(A/N) DarnedNoob's story has went KA-BOOM! I do hope this does not affect his story's reputation =). I heard it was his most popular story, or was it? I thought the best was the humorous Kill Steal story. **


	3. The Second Challenge: Fishing Contest

**(A/N) **

**Wow, Fanfiction SuperStar Contest has been getting lotza reviews. The next level of the contest would be… (whistles and picks up a list) Fishing Contest? Also, a new character comes into the story! (Lucky you, you didn't have to do the story contest, 'cause you would have lost it if you were one of the first to arrive. **

The boy punched a button on his laptop and saved the document. Next, he went added the document as a chapter onto his fanfic. He yawned, and headed to his bedroom, anxious for a nap.

Suddenly, a red flash of light appeared and the boy screamed as the light sucked him up.

_**Fanfiction SuperStar Contest Stadium **_

"Can we go to the next level yet, Pokeshipper99?" Crappishh groaned, as she sprawled onto the floor. Since the first level, the surviving contestants had been very eager and confident. And Pokeshipper99 was being bored to death by their moans and groans.

"Stop it. We're expecting Master and Chief and Arbiter very soon. Anyone talks of the second level again will meet the same fate as DarnedNoob." Pokeshipper99 pressed a button on a remote control and a screen greeted them. Inside the screen, DarnedNoob was screaming as rats scurried all over his body. One of the rats chewed on his arm. The four Fanfiction authors edged away in fear as Pokeshipper99 pressed another button. The screen went up into the curtains and was no longer visible.

"Fine. We'll just sit here." Randomness said, with true boredom. Pocketvampy and Gonrod were reading a book. The one pocketvampy was reading was titled, "Mistakes You Mustn't Make With Men", and Gonrod was reading "Diary of a Rat".

"How did you two get a book over here?" Randomness asked, as Crappishh perked up with interest and snatched the book from Gonrod. Gonrod got into a wrestle with Randomness. Typical.

"I just happened to be carrying two books I borrowed from the school library, and I was teleported here. Gonrod borrowed one from me." Pocketvampy explained.

"Lucky." RFB groaned. Pocketvampy flashed a wink.

"Ahhh!!!" a boy screeched in fear, as he fell from the sky and landed on top of Pokeshipper99. "Get off me." Pokeshipper99 ordered in a stern voice, and Master and Chief and Arbiter scrambled off the 10-year-old.

As soon as Master and Chief and Arbiter had been given a brief description of the contest and the contestants had introduced themselves, Master and Chief and Arbiter nodded happily. Then his face became a 'huh?' one. "But I didn't sign up for this contest."

"I _chose _you. Is that explainable? Now get your butt over there!" Pokeshipper99 kicked Master and Chief and Arbiter towards the contestants, and he moaned in pain as he rubbed his butt.

"What's up for the next level?" Gonrod asked excitedly, as he punched Randomness off and tossed the book to pocketvampy.

"Fishing Contest." Pokeshipper99 said, grinning. The five authors all arched an eyebrow, but they didn't start talking. Pokeshipper99's lips formed a sly smile, as he continued, "the instructions are simply this: You will each be given a fishing rod, a bucket containing 50 worms as baits, and you have to catch the fish in the water. The one who catches a Rotten Fish will meet the same fate as DarnedNoob. Here's the list of fish you can catch… and the water!"

A large piece of the ground disappeared and gurgling water stood in its place. A bucket and a fishing rod appeared in each of the authors' hands. Pokeshipper99 pushed a whiteboard forward and on it was the list of fish the authors could catch.

_**List and description of Fish: **_

**Rotten Fish – The unlucky author who catches this fish has the chance to meet Death! **

**Stinky Fin – This particular fish was named due to the fact that both its fins stink. **

**The Arcane – This fish can cast arcane spells at the author who catches this, but after much perserverance, it will finally let itself be caught. **

**Strong Fin – It's easy to get this fish to let itself on the hook, but it sure isn't easy to reel it in! This fish can pull one into the water if the guy or gal who got this isn't careful! **

**Bait Burglar – Easy to hook like the previous fish, Strong Fin, but it is clever enough to run away with your bait instead of letting itself get caught! **

**2-Minute-Breather Fish – Easy to catch, easy to reel up, but sure isn't easy to tame! This fish, unlike other fishes, are able to breath out of water for 2 minutes unlike other fishes who can only live on land for about 5-10 seconds. It will put up a strong struggle as it lasts, if you're still engaged in a struggle with it in 2 minutes, you've already won. **

**Triad Boss Fish – You saw its name. Yes, this fish is the leader of a triad gang underwater, and it puts up a good fight when on the hook. Like Strong Fin, it is able to pull you into the water, but that is only when you're sleeping when your fishing rod caught the Triad Boss, as its strength is not that great. **

_**End of Fish List **_

The authors scurried to the edge and cast their lines. A few minutes later, Crappishh gave a cry. "I've caught a fish! I hope its not the rotten one!"

Suddenly, Gonrod pinched his nose. "What's that stink?" he groaned. "I'm about to faint!" Randomness complained. Crappishh reeled out her fish, and it turned out to be one of those Stinky Fins!

"Throw it back, Crappishh!" Pocketvampy said. "The smell is enough to fend away a giant!"

"Ah, do not underestimate the Stinky Fin. It could be smelly, but after it is cooked, you'll be enjoying a sumptuous meal." Pokeshipper99 smiled. "I'll keep it then, Mum can cook it for me for dinner." Crappishh flashed everyone her all-tooth grin.

Still pinching her nose, Randomness gave a cry. "I've got something!"

Randomness kept pulling, but the fish at the other end was just too strong. Randomness was then pulled into the water. "Help! I can't swim!" Randomness gurgled. "Oh, take this." Gonrod shot the panicking figure in the water a great big smirk as he threw the line. Randomness caught it and Gonrod reeled the line back to shore.

Randomness was dripping wet. "I must have a bath after this." Randomness groaned. "Ooohh!! A fish!" Pocketvampy shouted, as she turned the wheel. A glowing fish came out, and to her surprise, it floated in the air. The fish gave her a menacing glare, and began firing cosmic blasts out of its fins.

"Ahhhh!!! The Arcane!" Pocketvampy shouted, as she dodged the blasts. The fish snickered and was about to swim back into the water when pocketvampy caught it by surprise and tugged it onto land. The fish gave a few gasps before dying. Pocketvampy threw it proudly into her fish container.

"Oh! I've got a fish!" Gonrod cried. Suddenly, the wheel stopped turning. "Huh?" Gonrod reeled his line up, only to find that his bait had gone. He growled. "A Bait Burglar ran away with my bait!"

"Oooh! I caught one!" Randomness shouted. The fish at the other end was not as strong as the previous one, but it was still a little strong. Randomness pulled with all her might and a Triad Boss Fish came out of the water. It dropped back into the water though, and Randomness started to pull again. It was hard but finally the Triad Boss Fish gave in and Randomness placed it in her fish container with pride.

"I've got one. Although this fish doesn't put up a great fight…" Gonrod wondered aloud, and he reeled up the fish he caught which turned out to be a… Rotten Fish?

"That's it, Gonrod. Bye bye." Pokeshipper99 flashed him a smile, before a trapdoor opened and Gonrod flew inside. The cries and screams of terror could be heard as he went out of sight.

"Wow, you trapped him in a room with flesh-eating rats, like DarnedNoob?" Crappishh asked. "Nope. I trapped him in a room where there is totally nothing except the wall, pee and shit. So, if he's hungry or thirsty, he can have those for all I care." Pokeshipper99 grinned broadly, and soon, the whiteboard was taken away. The fishing rod and bucket disappeared. The sea turned into a piece of ground again.

"What about the containers?" Crappishh asked. "You're free to keep them. Don't throw them back or you'll be out too." Pokeshipper99 walked away with a devilish look in his eyes. "And you know what that means…"

**(A/N) Evil me. *grin* Poor Gonrod, don't worry, you won't be trapped eating shit for breakfast, lunch and dinner and drinking pee, okay? Unless you really want to… I've already decided on the winner, kudos to that person! Not gonna tell though… **


	4. The Third Challenge: Singing Contest

**(A/N) **

**Though no reviews commenting 'bout Chapter 3 yet, I'm too eager to go to the next one. Let me see… (grabs the list) Hmm, only a few more levels more to go and we will be able to see the winner! Flame me if you like for the short amount of chapters. **

"Hm? Where's Master and Chief and Arbiter?" Pokeshipper99 asked, as everyone gathered for the third contest level. "He used the teleport lift to go back home." Pocketvampy shrugged. "What?! Did I say he could leave?" Pokeshipper99 shouted. "He said his grandma just died in hospital." Randomness shrugged together with pocketvampy. "What?!!!" Pokeshipper99 repeated, but a little louder.

"Yep. He told us to skip this level without him. He'll come back in the next level." Crappishh said. "That idiot..." Pokeshipper99 began to swear, then he jumped up. "I almost forgot. Back to the contest!"

"The next level will be a singing contest." Pokeshipper99 announced. "Ah. It should be nice to hear you burst out loud."

Everyone gawped at once.

"Singing?"

"You heard me." Pokeshipper99 flashed everyone his casual smile. "Sing! Sing! Sing!" the audience yelled at the top of their lungs. "OMG they're so loud! Can't ya' tell them to stop?" Crappishh shouted.

"Oh sureeeeee… Quiet down everyone!" Pokeshipper99 commanded, and the audience sealed their lips. "We'll start with Crappishh! Give her a round of applause!!!!!"

"Who? Me?" Crappishh said with a little sarcasm. "Get your shitting butt out there and start yelling into the microphone!" Pokeshipper99 yelled, and kicked Crappishh into center stage. She rubbed her bum and began to cry.

"Stop crying, you noob! I can't believe your Maple Story character is Level 10x!" Pokeshipper99 shook his head. "Oh fine, I'll do it." Crappishh gave in, and she grabbed the microphone.

_**Song titled: We'll Be Together **_

_I'm not alone _

_Even when we're apart _

_I feel you in the air, yeah _

_I'm not afraid_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I can hear you, everywhere _

_Some people say it'll never happen _

_And we're just wasting time_

_But good things come when you least expect them_

_So I don't really mind _

_We'll be together_

_Come whatever_

_I'm not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember _

_No one else can tell us who we are _

_We'll be together_

_So don't ever stop listening to your heart_

'_Cause I can't turn mine off _

_I can't pretend _

_This is a rehearsal for the real thing _

_Because it's not _

_And I know we're young _

_But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling_

_And it won't stop _

_Some things are meant to be_

_And they'll be there when the time is right_

_Even though I know that I swear_

_I wish it was tonight_

_We'll be together _

_Come whatever_

_I'm not just staring at the stars _

_Just remember _

_That no one else can tell us who we are _

_We'll be together _

_So don't ever stop listening to your heart _

'_Cause I can't turn mine off _

_Ooh yeah, I like what's happening to me _

_Ooh yeah, nothing else to say _

_Ooh yeah, somebody finally got to me_

_And carried me away _

_We'll be together_

_Come whatever _

_I'm not just staring at the stars _

_Just remember _

_That no one else can tell us who we are _

_We'll be together _

_So don't ever stop listening to your heart_

'_Cause I can't turn mine off _

_We'll be together_

_Come whatever _

_Whatever, whatever, whatever_

_I'm not alone _

_Even when we're apart, I feel you _

_**End**_

Clap clap!

"Next up, RFB!"

Randomness came up, and began to sing.

_**Song titled: Push it to the Limit **_

_Yeah! Come on now! _

_Here we go! Let's do it! _

_Oh yeah, ha, yeah _

_Push it push it to the limit _

'_Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it, oh yeah_

_I realize that this is where my heart is_

_Now is the time to finish what I started _

_Can't worry 'bout what other people might say_

_It's who I am, gotta live my dream my own way _

_Work, work it further_

_No holding back you know we're gonna do it right now_

_Be even better, work work together _

_It's now or never, show 'em how we'll shine_

_We gotta push it, push it, to the limit, limit _

'_Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it, oh yeah_

_Push it push it to the limit, limit_

_Give it all we can give it, we're in it to win it, oh yeah _

_Push it push it to the limit, limit, that's right _

_Gonna turn it up, that's the way we do it now_

_No time to stop the champions are in the house_

_Yeah we can we winners 'cause we understand_

_Our destiny is right here in our hands _

_Work, work it harder  
Gotta take it further_

_No holding back we're reaching for the sky now_

_Be even better, work, work together_

_It's now or never show 'em how far _

_We gotta push it, push it to the limit, limit _

'_Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it, oh yeah_

_Push it, push it to the limit, limit _

_Give it all we can give it, we're in it to win it, oh yeah_

_Gotta work it now, work it out, we got it_

_Wanna hear the crowd, everybody now_

_Gotta work it now, work it out, can't stop us_

_Gotta show 'em how we're gonna bring the house down_

_Push it, push it to the limit, limit_

'_Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it, let's go_

_Push it, push it, to the limit, limit _

_Give it all we can give it, we're in it to win it, oh yeah_

_Push it, push it to the limit, limit _

'_Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it, oh yeah _

_Push it, push it to the limit, limit _

_Give it all we can give it, we're in it to win it, oh yeah _

_Push it, push it to the limit, limit _

'_Cause we're in it to win it, in it to win it, oh yeah _

_Push it, push it to the limit _

_Give it all we can give it, we're in it to win it, oh yeah_

_Push it to the limit _

_**End **_

"Nice. I love rock songs." Pokeshipper99 flashed a broad grin, as he looked at pocketvampy.

"You're up next."

Pocketvampy jumped in glee. "Okay, the song I'm singing is a very stupid and laugh-breaking song…"

_**Song titled: Funny Happy Birthday Song **_

_Once a year we celebrate with stupid hats and plastic plates_

_The fact that you were able to make another trip 'round the sun _

_And the whole plan gathers round_

_And gifts and laughter do a bound_

_We let out a joyful sound and sing that stupid song_

_Happy Birthday! Now you're one year older_

_Happy Birthday! Your life still isn't over_

_Happy Birthday! You did not accomplish much_

_But you didn't die this year I guess that's good enough_

_So let's drink to your fading health_

_And hope you don't remind yourself_

_Your chances of finding fame and wealth decrease with every year _

_Does it feel you're taking laps_

_Eating foods and taking naps_

_And hoping that some day perharps your life will hold some cheer  
_

_Happy Birthday! What have you done that matters?! _

_Happy Birthday! You're starting to get fatter_

_Happy Birthday! It's downhill from now on _

_Try not to remind yourself your best years are all gone _

_If cyrogenics were all free then you could live like Walt Disney_

_And live for all eternity _

_Inside a block of ice _

_But instead your time is set_

_This is the only life you get _

_And though it hasn't ended yet sometimes you wished it might! _

_Happy Birthday! You wished you had more money!_

_Happy Birthday! Your life's so sad it's funny! _

_Happy Birthday! How much more can you take? _

_But your friends are hungry so just cut the stupid cake _

_**End **_

"Okay, I've decided. Crappishh, out you go. You will be enjoying a room with food and water but cockroaches infest the room. And I went through some research. You're scared of cockroaches, yes?" Pokeshipper99 smiled at the horror-struck Crappishh, and finally gave a loud scream as she disappeared beneath a suddenly opened trapdoor.

**(A/N) LOL. Who will be the unfortunate loser who will die in the next level? Master and Chief and Arbiter, Crappishh and Randomness From Boredom fight it out in the next chapter! **


	5. The Fourth Challenge: Car Racing Contest

**(A/N) **

**I want to finish this fast. I'm going to write a Pokemon journey story. So let's get the story going. **

"I'm back." Master and Chief and Arbiter announced. "Good. It's already about time we went to the next level." Pokeshipper99 sighed.

"This level will be a… um…" Pokeshipper99 thought for a moment, before kicking a man dressed in a black suit away and snatching a piece of paper from him. "Let's see… What? Car Racing Contest?"

"Car racing?" Randomness's eyebrow lifted a little. "You'll choose the car you like and race from start to end. That's counting 50km." Pokeshipper99 calculated. "Ooh, car racing?" Crappishh perked up with interest.

"Car racing is my favourite! I've always longed to be in a race car!" Master and Chief and Arbiter shrieked with joy. "When do we start?"

"Now." Pokeshipper99 pushed the three authors to ten racing cars. "I'll have this blue one." Master and Chief and Arbiter announced, and got into the blue racing car. "I'll have the red one." Randomness said. "Pink one for me!" Crappishh dived into the car.

"I hope you know how to drive a car." Pokeshipper99 hoped. "My dad taught me. Of course I don't drive, though. No license." Randomness said. "Well, I enrolled in a driving course last year. I know the basics." Crappishh nodded. "I've watched my dad drive before, almost a million to thrillion times already." Master and Chief and Arbiter said.

"Well, okay. Here is it. You start after you drive through that 'START' sign and end at the 'END' sign 50km from here. Of course there'll be obstacles, and feel free to attack your opponent's car anytime." Pokeshipper99 grinned. The three people grinned and soon they were gunning their engines. The three race cars sped off.

_Let's see how Crappishh handles a bang! _Randomness smiled devilishly, and drove her car towards Crappishh's.

BANG!

Crappishh's car went spinning into the grass, and her car went headlong into the wall. A loud crash followed. She shook her fist at Randomness as the latter drove on, chattering with laughter.

Crappishh had to step on the pedal really hard to drive in grass. She turned and made it to the road again. Just ten meters ahead of her was Master and Chief and Arbiter. She was determined to at least outrun him before dealing with Randomness.

"Hah! I'm the first out of the three!" Randomness beamed at his rear mirror. Suddenly, a traffic light indicated red light. Randomness drove on. No one coming through anyway. Unfortunately, a big and fast train came through and crashed into Randomness's car. The car flew into the wall and made a big dent.

"Argh…" Randomness slammed her fist on the driving wheel. "I should have stopped at the red light." Randomness gunned her engine hard and drove out of the grass, and went spinning into the road, about to hit Crappishh who was driving through. Crappishh zoomed past in the nick of time as Randomness drove after.

"Tra la la la la! I'm the fastest, no one can beat me, yea!" Master and Chief and Arbiter sang a crappy song. Honestly, he should be the one called Crappishh. Just then, helicopters began to drop bombs.

Master and Chief and Arbiter yelled as the 'bomb' slammed into his window and the glass shattered. Another struck his tyre and Master and Chief and Arbiter went spinning into the grass before crashing into the wall.

"Poor Arbiter." Crappish gave a scornful laugh and Master and Chief and Arbiter scowled as he tried to drive out of the mess. As Master and Chief and Arbiter drove out of the grass, Randomness drove past and slammed into Master and Chief and Arbiter. Master and Chief and Arbiter found himself unable to control the car. Randomness was driving and thus pushing Master and Chief and Arbiter along!

"Get off me, jerk!" Randomness gave Master and Chief and Arbiter a violent slam and his car flew into air for a few terrifying seconds before landing onto the grass. Randomness drove through, determined to beat Crappishh. Master and Chief and Arbiter drove out and followed, trying to speed up.

Meanwhile, on the front, Crappishh was faced with a problem. A giant remote-controlled frog stomped at him, about to destroy her car. She tried to drove through the frog's legs, but the frog was clever enough to leap at her whenever she tried to did that.

"Oh fine, I'll just crash into the frog!" Crappishh said bravely, and gunned the engine and slammed into the frog's leg. The frog tripped and Crappishh drove away quickly as the frog slammed.

"Ooh… Just 20 meters more!" Crappishh shrieked, as she drove on. At the place where the frog had fallen, Randomness drove up. "A non-working giant remote-controlled frog?" Randomness wondered, as she drove over the frog. Master and Chief and Arbiter followed, and gave Randomness a bang. Randomness's car flew over and landed in front of the frog. Master and Chief and Arbiter followed.

"Attention everyone! Crappishh has reached the ending line. Now, between Randomness and Master and Chief and Arbiter, the last to reach the ending line will enjoy a luxury hotel filled with different creepy crawlies and a giant bloodsucking mosquito." Pokeshipper99 announced.

Master and Chief and Arbiter slammed into Randomness and drove away, feeling triumphant. Unfortunately, he didn't see a transparent cage. As soon as he drove in, the cage turned brown and soon the cage door slammed. Master and Chief and Arbiter screamed as the cage lifted itself up and placed a kilometer behind Randomness. Randomness grinned as her tyre touched the finishing line.

"Bye bye, Master and Chief and Arbiter! I am sorry you just got here a few levels ago, but anyway, see ya'!" Pokeshipper99's voice boomed out, and Master and Chief and Arbiter screamed as the ground below him opened and he fell through, shrieking in fear.

**(A/N) Yay, another chapter done! Sorry Master and Chief and Arbiter. =) Poor him, he's gonna get sucked by a giant mosquito… **


	6. The Final Challenge: Fighting Contest

**(A/N) **

**The final level has arrived. Crappishh and Randomness From Boredom will strangle each other in this chapter, and only one will leave the battlefield with her life. **

"Wow, I can't believe I'm in the semi-final!" Pocketvampy gave a cry of joy. Randomness wasn't listening. She was making a phone call to her dad and mum. Pocketvampy was hearing say stupid stuff, like…

"Dad, mum. If I don't get home, prepare a huge funeral for me, alright?"

"Stupid pig." Pocketvampy snorted, and Randomness scowled at her as she cut the call. "Hey, where's Pokeshipper99?"

"Here I am, folks!"

Pokeshipper99 skipped out of nowhere, holding a list. "This is the details of the final level, take one each." Pokeshipper99 tossed the two pieces of paper at the two girls.

"Ooh, fighting contest? Punches and kicks? The one who do not get up from the fall after 3 seconds loses the contest?" Randomness said, wide-eyed. "Fight in an arena with a few weapons nearby? Feel free to grab any weapon but can only use a different weapon when dropped the weapon you're holding?" Pocketvampy read.

"Yes, gals. Now get going!" Pokeshipper99 shouted. A piece of ground became an arena, and a man dropped a stack of weapons nearby. Pokeshipper99 pushed the two onto the arena. They took their places. Their stomachs were churning.

For Randomness, this wasn't her first fight. She had been engaged in a gang fight before, when she was young and reckless. But she didn't do any 1 V. 1 fights before.

For pocketvampy, she didn't know anything about fights. This was her first one.

Randomness struck first. She leapt forward and attacked pocketvampy. Pocketvampy blocked and delivered a blow to Randomness's stomach. Randomness edged back.

Randomness ran forward again, and ducked as pocketvampy swung her fist. Randomness headbutted pocketvampy's legs, making her fall. Then, she began to ran for a weapon. Pocketvampy got up as Randomness brandished a long spear.

"I want one too!" Pocketvampy edged towards the weapon stack when Randomness slashed her cheek with the spear she acquired. "Try reaching the weapon rack. You'll just get a strike."

Pokeshipper99 nodded in approval.

"Oh yeah?" Pocketvampy made a giant leap, and Randomness gasped as she went over her and ran toward the weapon stack. Before Randomness could stop her, pocketvampy had plucked a long cane from the weapon stack.

"I got first in athletes." Pocketvampy smiled, as she went forward and slammed the cane into Randomness's bum. "Ow! This feels like when Mum canes me whenever I get 1 out of 20 in spelling!" Randomness groaned, as she struggled to dodge pocketvampy's strikes.

"Bad kitty!" Pocketvampy smirked, as she caned Randomness on the cheek. She shrieked in pain as pocketvampy gave her a swipe in the butt. "C'mon. Fall down." Pocketvampy moaned.

"Just try." Randomness glared at pocketvampy with anger. And I mean anger.

Randomness sprung forward, and slashed pocketvampy's hand. She yelped and dropped her weapon. Randomness then threw the weapon at pocketvampy, which slashed her cheek. A scar appeared.

"I'll take this." Randomness grabbed the cane and started caning the hell out of pocketvampy. Pocketvampy tried to attack back but Randomness didn't give a chance. She kept attacking, not stopping once. Finally, pocketvampy flew a little way back and slammed onto the ground breathing heavily.

"1…"

Pocketvampy struggled to get up, but her body was too painful.

"2…"

Pocketvampy's knees were aching…

"3!!!"

Pocketvampy passed out.

"WE HAVE OUR WINNER!!! CONGRATULATIONS TO RANDOMNESS FROM BOREDOM, WHO WENT THROUGH MUCH TO ACQUIRE THIS GREAT CHEQUE!!" Pokeshipper99 boomed loudly, as the unconscious pocketvampy went falling through a trapdoor.

A man stepped into the arena and smiled as he handed Randomness a cheque. Randomness cheered for a moment, before asking, "is it genuine?"

Pokeshipper99 did an anime fall.

"What the hell, of course it's real."

**(A/N) And there we have it. The end. Feel free to flame me for the short amount of chapters. **


End file.
